Imperial Seraphim
Imperial Seraphim is a small, developing, and new nation at 11 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Norse. Its technology is progressing moderately and its citizens enjoy an average amount of technological improvements within the nation. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Imperial Seraphim work diligently to produce Aluminum and Uranium as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Imperial Seraphim to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Imperial Seraphim allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Imperial Seraphim believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Imperial Seraphim will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Geography and Climate The Lands of Imperial Seraphim are 95.611 miles in diameter. The territory covers most of the former Michigan county of Macomb and parts of Warren and St. Clair. The weather is usually chilled all year long with an average low of -11 degrees F and a high of 100 degrees F. History Imperial Seraphim was established as a nation on August 31, 2009 and is still sovereign to this day. Rise to Power ::After the collapse of the world's super nations, the surviving townships in Macomb County began a struggle for power. one of the villages by the name of Armada was growing in strength. When Council member JasonSeraph was elected leader of the village, he soon built up an army. with this army he annexed Berville and Riley Center. With his new lands he continued his campaign and lead a succesful assault into Almont and Memphis. Expansion ::Now that JasonSeraph and his micronation of Armada was growing in strength they decided to go for stronger nations with more territory. His first offensive was against Armada's long time rival of Richmond. Richmond controlled the towns of New Haven, Marine City, and Port Huron. The battle was harsh but overall JasonSeraph's army was the victor. Big Dreams ::With his new country large enough to be considered an independent and sovereign nation, he renamed it to Imperial Seraphim. Construction began on the village of Armada and soon it became a metropolis known as Seraphim Prime. With population skyrocketing and technology growing, the people of Imperial Seraphim became jubilant and began to work harder towards their future. However, strong political factions persisted on the Seraphimian Army to take Detroit and Flint. JasonSeraph knew that his political career would be over if he didnt war but he also knew that the chances of taking those two cities were 50/50. Of course he launched his war and within a few weeks he was yet again victorious. Government After JasonSeraph was elected, he made Imperial Seraphim a democratic state. Its government consists of the Commander in Chief, The Senate, and the War Council. The CoC is an elected official who is allowed 4 terms of service(each term being 5 years). JasonSeraph was elected to be CoC for a life term, thus meaning he is CoC until he dies. The Imperial Senate was founded shortly after the rise of JasonSeraph. it is comprised of 42 members who meet bi-monthly to converse and decide on new domestic matters. The War Council of Seraph was founded on the idea of a greater intelligence of warfare and cooperation during war. It has 30 high ranking officers of the ISRM. They discuss who Imperial Seraphim goes to war with and they offer advice to the CoC. Military Hierarchy The Imperial Seraphim Royal Military (ISRM) was officially founded on August 31, 2009 Seraphimian Army Corps ::The Seraphimian Army Corps(SAC) was founded on August 31, 2009 by JasonSeraph. Before it became the SAC it was called the Armadian Front Corps, which had lead to the growth and military expansion at the time. Royal Imperial Air Force ::The Royal Imperial Air Force(RIAF) was founded on September 2, 2009 by JasonSeraph. The RIAF was attributed to being the key component in the victory of The Darien Wars Entry to Carthage When Imperial Seraphim reached a creditable nation size, JasonSeraph was contacted by The AUT to join the new alliance known as the Carthage Alliance. JasonSeraph accepted the invitation and joined up with them. Shortly after joining he was given the senate position of Senator Governor. The Darien Wars The Darien Wars was the first large scale war that the Imperial Seraphim fought in. It was a war between Imperial Seraphim and the nation of Empyrean. The Imperial Seraphim Royal Military was by far more superior and more technological, thus allowing JasonSeraph to lead his new nation to their first great victory. Seige of Serenity Initial Conflict ::Imperial Seraphim decided they wanted foreign lands at their claim. So JasonSeraph ordered his army across the Atlantic to the sovereign nation of Empyrean, located at northern Britain. War was declared at 8:06 pm on September 2nd, 2009. First Day ::The Imperial Air Force began a bombing raid on their capital city of Serenity, causing 30.38 damage to their infrastructure and killing 9 tanks. Then the Seraphimian Army crossed the borders numbered in 1637 soldiers and 54 tanks. It was a major victory for JasonSeraph, but caused both sides heavy casualties. The armies of Prince Darien lost 747 soldiers and 73 tanks, while the SAC took on casualties of 839 soldiers and 36 tanks. The SAC took 1.131 technology and 8.522 miles of land in the battle and destroyed 12.487 infrastructures. At the end of the day Seraphim launched 2 cruise missiles at Serenity causing a total damage of 9.94 infrastructures, 1.5 of their technology, and 3 tanks. In total, the nation of Empyrean lost around $418,723.52. Imperial Seraphim’s loses were nearing $10,000. Second Day ::On the morning of the second day of the Siege of Serenity, JasonSeraph ordered an attack. the assault began with 2 cruise missiles being launched. The total damage accumulated was 1 defending tanks, 2.02 technology and 6.07 infrastructure. Then the RIAF bombed the city causing 8.45 Infrastructure to be destroyed. Finally in one assault the SAC stormed though the outer defenses of the city and razed 8.181 miles of land, stole 0.998 technology, and destroyed 11.003 infrastructure. They also looted $21,185.71. However the casualty count was 360 soldiers and 44 tanks for Imperial Seraphim, while Prince Darien lost only 245 soldiers and 14 tanks. The nation of Empyrean lost approxamatlly $300,000 while Imperial Seraphim lost less than $5,000. Soon after the battle Empyrean was thrown into anarchy Peace Talks At the end of the second day, JasonSeraph sent a letter for peace to Prince Darien, asking for his unconditional surrender to Imperial Seraphim. However, Prince Darien never returned a message. It has been suggested that he fled the country before the siege took place. Conclusion In the end Imperial Seraphim was the victor. The Siege of Serenity would become a tale of heroes and greatness for the country's youth. JasonSeraph and the ISRM were once again hailed as saviors and heroes upon their return home. After the Siege of Serenity the city was occupied for 5 more days due to the fact that Prince Darien had fled the country and therefore couldn't sign a peace treaty.